


Living with Vampires

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: A sequel of "dating a vampire" takes place one year afterNewt is a dating Percival a vampire they live together with their adopted vampire son Credence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also Newt and Percy aren't married yet....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get an unsuspected visitor

Newt liked his life, he loved Percival and Credence who were both vampires. He just liked the supernatural all together, why hunt them when you could just learn and understand them. His brother Theseus has lighten up about Percival, they still bicker and fight but baby steps.  Oddly enough Percival and Conan ( Theseus boyfriend who is a werewolf) are really good friends now so that's good.

Percival is still Percival, pulling pranks, loving Newt, teaching Credence new things. Newt almost lost it when he saw Credence sticking his finger in sunlight rays.  " What? Graves said he's does this when he's bored. I didn't leave my finger there that long see no smoke." Credence said waving it as smoke appeared.   Newt had to scold him about not doing things like that. Percival shouldn't do it either but you can only tell him so much. Credence was a good kid still, he's actually been more talkative over a year, stronger as a vampire too. He even started growing his hair out, it was nice. Newt and Percival are working on him talking to people his age or well look his age. They're still working on it.  They live in Las Vegas so Credence will find some friends in due time. But for now they being trying thing Credence likes which was art.

They were just now leaving a art show that was show casing different sculptures. " You know Credence you should enter your work in you have some many in the basement, I think it be nice if others saw it." Newt suggested taking a sip of his smoothie. " You think so? I'll think about it. If I do it have to only be night appearances" He said looking out the car window, no reflection shown of course.  "  Yeah you should Cre, bet you get a whole bunch of awards. Get some cute girls or boys...both." Percival added  eyes on the road, Credence could get a whole bunch of numbers maybe his work could be that push. " But what if they just with me because of my money and awards nothing else....." Credence is an introvert always been that way. The last thing he wants is people following him for one thing not actual know him. " Don't worry Credence not all people are like that, but whatever you decide me and Percy are here to help." Newt turned around smiling at Credence who smiled back but frowned. " Who's that at our house?" Newt looked back up front, didn't know who that was, "Percy?" he looked at him eyes dark but with a smirk? Percival parked the car turning it off getting out. Newt and Credence were confused and got out too.

" Its about time you got here, I was running out of ice cream. You know its rude to keep a lady waiting outside in the dark." The mystery woman said getting up and handing Percival her now empty cartoon. She had brown skin with blonde hair in a neat bun.  Wearing a black jogging suit. Percival laughed, " Well if I known you were I would takin twice as long." He replied with a cocky grin, she rolled her eyes and looked at the two men peaking behind the truck. " Dinner?" She asked eyes turning a little black, that cause Newt and Credence to step back a little she's a vampire too. Percival shook his head, " No. That's Newt my boyfriend and Credence my son aka **not yours** **don't eat them** " He said with a smile but meant his warning.

" Boys this is Seraphina Picquery, she's my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Seraphina joining the party. What you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina explains her visit

"Sister!?" Newt and Credence said in unison, Percival never mentioned a sister or really anything about his past. " Yeah I know its shocking come one we'll talk more inside." he said walking inside, "ahem." Seraphina glared at Percival she needed an invitation. " Oh right, Newt you don't have to let her in it's-" " Percival don't be rude! Sorry you can come in." Newt said moving him and Percy away from the door, Percival stuck his tongue at her and she did the same. Well they sure do act like siblings.

" Perry I have to say your boys are cute. How old are you?.....Credence was it?" Seraphina asked siting on the sofa ignoring the glare Percival was giving her calling him that name. " 17 but as a vampire one year old....." Credence told her but paused, " Your Perry's son, so you can call me Auntie okay. And you, your a hunter. I can smell it on you but you don't hunt do you?" She said looking at Newt now, who cheeks turned red. " So why are you here exactly, your not the visiting type. Most be something important." Percival asked putting his arm around Newt's shoulder.

" So it comes to my attention that you killed a shifter." Percival laughed, he wonder when word would get out. Must have been Conan or Theseus....both probably. " Yeah I did, wanted to know how I killed him it was pretty epic." Seraphina frown, " Well did you know that shifter was the last and now they're extinct." Newt and Credence looked at him. " Yes I'm aware and don't care. That guy turned into me trying to take my boys, my family. And why do you care shifters are the most dislike vampires species out here.  So why are you making it seem like I'm in the wrong."  Percival has no regret killing that bastard and he appreciate it if he wasn't brought up. " For starters all monsters and supernatural beings have an alliance. Not saying your not wrong for protect yourself and them, but now things are going to get messy I'm sure because of your actions." The room was silent, Percival didn't want to say she's right, but if someone wants to fight him fine. He's not letting anyone touch what's his friend or foe. " Look know your concerned, but I wanted to at least warned you if something those happen. So at a council meeting I agreed to watch you for a while make sure your on good behavior. So now that's out the way where am I sleeping." Seraphina said as if it her word was now law.

All three looked at her, Credence was confused, Percival wanted to throw her out the window, and Newt just seemed to be in deep talk. " Okay you can stay.  But as where you sleeping depends on Credence something he sleeps in the basement other times in the guest room." Newt said clapping his hands together not looking at Percival's shocked expression. Seraphina looked at Credence waiting for his answer. " She can stay in the guess room, I like the basement I got my art work and I don't have to-" Credence stopped when Percival tapped his knee. Seraphina looked at the two funny, " Thank you hon, and thank you Newt for letting me stay in your home. I'm sure your going to bed soon, I'll make sure not to disturb you. Perry you can help me with my things, and DON'T even think about doing something funny." With that see got up going to the door to grab her things.  Credence went to the basement saying goodnight. Now it was just Newt and Percival.

" She seems nice....how come you never mentioned her?" Percival looked at him ruffling his hair with a grin, " You didn't ask." and he was out the door, Newt shook his head, this house was going to be very interesting with not one, but three vampires now living with him. Newt going to need to get his notebook back out. He'll have to ask Seraphina If he can study her too.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its going to be fun in this house looks like


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina gets used to her new home

It was morning and Credence was currently working drawing sketches of spiders. The basement door opened and Seraphina walked down. " Morning Credence,  Newt said the blood fridge was down here." Credence pointed to the fridge in the corner. She thanked him walking to it, she came towards him sitting on top of his coffin. She was wearing black silk pajamas, with a silk scarf wrapped around her hair, she looked pretty. " So what you drawing?" She asked drinking from her blood bag. " Spiders." he answered, She looked at the pictures he drew and had an impressed look, kid got talent. " So.....auntie did you sleep good?" He has to get used to calling her that, he doesn't even call Graves or Newt dad it's weird. He looked up at Seraphina who seemed _out of it,_ what was she thinking about?

_P-Percy! That's good h-harder!_

_That's right moan for daddy! Your doing great!_

_F-feels good!_

Seraphina snapped out her thoughts and looked the young man drawing. " I sleep okay, have to get use to the bed that's all." She knows Percival is going to be doing a lot of that now that she's staying, she'll talk to Newt about that. Seraphina got up and headed back upstairs seeing Percival watching TV and eating an apple on the sofa. " Good morning Seraphina. I'm going grocery shopping was there anything you want from there." Newt asked grabbing the keys, he knows vampires don't have to eat human food, but doesn't hurt asking. " Ice cream is good, doesn't matter the flavor really." She replied seating down next to Percival who moved the remote closer to him. " Okay, I won't be long and Percy be nice." Percival gave him an angel like smile and Seraphina rolled her eyes. Has soon as she heard the car starting she used her speed to grab the remote, but Percival used his moving to his chair he likes to lounge on. " **You missed"** he said smugly seating down and finishing his apple. " So like what you heard last night." He titled his head at her proud of his _plan_. " Adorable, you always like showing off. Oh Perry always trying to get attention." Percival likes to show off plain and simply, you ask him to pass you something he'll try to do something extra then what was needed. " Ah yes little miss perfect peanut, let others do things you don't want to do. Hey did you make someone carry you like a princess your own little pack mule?" Two can play at this, they always make poke fun at the other because its true and that's who they. can't help it.

**" Don't call me peanut."**

**" Don't call me Perry."**

**" Okay......Perry"**

Newt came back home with bags in his hands seeing Credence laying on  the carpet  drawing, while looking at the ceiling. Newt looked up to see Percival and Seraphina wrestling  calling each other names. Newt signed closing the door, and asking Credence to move out the way. He sprayed garlic at them making them hiss and fall to the ground. It didn't hurt them, just cause them to cough. " I'm don't want to know who started it but can you two help me put away the food please." Newt needs to make sure everyone is not stuck in the house like this. They need to get out more when its night time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord give Newt strength


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the Vegas State fair

"Okay, so do you guys want to get tickets or wristbands to do all the rides." Newt asked looking at the admissions price sign.

" I'll fine with tickets, I'm more of prize gal" Seraphina told Newt

" Oh I know......Newt wristband for me" Percival commented on ignoring the glare Seraphina was giving him. " What about you Credence?"

" Wristband, I want to ride everything" He's never been to a fair before let alone been on a roller coaster. With that Newt bought three wristbands and 15 tickets for Seraphina. " Okay so what ride first?" Newt asked, Credence pointed to the swings ride the tall one, and ran over to get in line. The others were about to follow but was stopped by Percival. " You know, this would be a good time for him to meet people. Get some digits, don't you think?" Newt and Seraphina agreed to the idea. " He just needs to talk to someone first numbers can wait, just to note. Come on before line gets long again." Newt added.

Everyone was enjoying there time at the fair they did almost every ride the fair had expect the kidde rides. They had went to a haunted house ride. Credence and Newt were scared of it, coming out shaking a bit. But Percival and Seraphina were laughing with tears. Somehow Percival convinced Newt into going to the funhouse saying no mirrors would be in it but that was a lie. Now Newt was in the mirror room looking for three vampires giggling at their version of hide-n-seek.  Newt made a note of getting them back at this game of theirs. They went to prize and game area at the fair, " Newt I'm going to win you all of these animals watch me" Newt blushed at that, " Bet I can win twice as much Perry, Newt whatever you want I'll get it for you." Seraphina added on pulling out her cash out now. " I'm going to walk around just text me when your ready." Credence said once Newt gave him the okay. He kidda liked the fact the two vampire siblings was going to get him prizes. But also make sure their rivalry doesn't get too out of hand. Maybe Credence will find friend now that he's out and about here.

The young vampire walked around the fair, he enjoyed seeing the colors of the place. He went to the petting zoo, seeing a donkey a small one. She was cute, fur was soft, he wonder why she was in the pen by herself.  He went over to pet the piglets that were sleeping under a light. " Cute animals right?" he looked beside him seeing a boy around his age looking at the piglets too. Something strange about the his presence but in a good way. " Yeah, I like animals they're cool. What's your favorite animal? Mines are bats." The guy chuckled at him, "crocodiles, lots of teeth also if nobody mess with them get to sleep a lot,sleeping is cool.  Names Kevin what's yours?" Kevin asked, he was wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and biker boots.  He almost looked like a greasier but his hair was short and messy no pompadour. " Credence nice to meet you." He replied giving a shy smile, " Cool name sounds better than mine hey want to go check out the freakshow?' Kevin asked putting his hands in his jacket pockets, " Sure."

The freakshow was interesting, Credence couldn't really tell if the things he saw was fake or not but seem rather convincing. During the show he couldn't help but giggle at the side comments Kevin made, he had to cover his mouth so the speaker wouldn't catch him being rude.  The animals were cool, there was a five legged goat and a two headed snake both alive and looking healthy.  The two boys talked after just walking around Credence felt his phone vibrate, it was Newt guess they're leaving now. " I gotta go now, it was nice talking to you. Think we can hang out again?" As pale as he is Credence was sure his face was turning pink, he rubbed his neck not really looking at Kevin. " I like that, mind a put my number in your phone?" Credence gave him his phone and got it back a few seconds later and thanked him. " Great meeting you Creed, see ya around." Kevin said with the already new nickname, Credence waved bye and jogged to the entrance seeing his family waiting for him and a lot of stuff animals in their arms. Giving him a look, "What?"

" That boy, you got his number, nice work Cre proud of ya" Percival said ruffling his hair. Newt gave him a thumbs up, and Seraphina gave a look of approval. The car ride back home, Credence got a text message from Kevin.

_Enjoy our time together. Can't wait to see you again ;) - Kev_

_Me too, hows meeting again at night sound? - Cre_

_Perfect. Welp sweet dreams Creed - Kev_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They grow up so fast


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin likes hanging out with Credence

Almost everyday, really night time Credence and Kevin would hang out and just talk. Sometimes they go to the movies, arcade, mall, wherever teenagers hangout.  Most part Kevin doesn't suspect Credence is a vampire, he brought how pale he looked but ignored it thinking it's just a genetic thing. What the young vampire is not aware of is that Kevin is flirting with him.  When they went to the movies Kevin tried holding Credence hand, " Sorry need more room?" the oblivious teen asked, Kevin replies with a no and thinks of another way to get his attention.  Credence went over to Kevin's house which wasn't too bad, bit messy but what can you do. He says he lives alone for the most part parents are away doing something.  The greaser teen was able to back Credence into a corner ( they were playing tag) He started nuzzling Credence's neck which for some reason got him a hug. " Hey are you tired we can sit down and watch tv if you want."  Kevin groan wondering what he's doing wrong. He's meet Credence's _parents_ and you think he just get it living with them, but guess not.

Tonight the gang went bowling and Credence offered Kevin join him, he said yes before the sentence was done.  Kevin liked his friend family, they were weird but in a cool way.  Also everyone but expect  Mr. Newt were pale, must really be a genetic thing. Mr. Graves and Ms. Seraphina were betting each other on who get the most strikes, he could have sworn he saw their eyes turn black for a split second. He ignored it thinking it's just the lighting the whole place looked like one big glow in the dark with its neon colors.  Kevin tired to flirt with Credence again but didn't work on him no surprise there. After finishing their game, they decided to near the game arcade area, Kevin excused his self to use the restroom, but really to go outside to smoke.

" Don't thinking smoking that age is good for you guy." Kevin turned his head seeing Mr.Graves, he took one more puff and threw the light out. Percival gave him an odd look, like he was trying to figure out something about him. " See you have an interest with Cre. " Percival said crossing his arms and putting his back to the brick wall. Kevin guess, he was about to get scolded or some dad thing like  _do_ _n't touch my kid._ " I'll help you out here cause Credence is happy around you and your not to bad yourself.  Cre loves art looking at it and making it. I'm sure you know what to do now." Percival giving Kevin a wink. So it was art, go figured. " Hey umm thanks, I'll had to try that." Percival patted him on the shoulder, him and Cre looked pretty cute hanging out. He's sure things will work out, and Newt will finally get a chance to give Credence _the talk_.

Percival wondered about Kevin however. The boy's presence was something couldn't put his finger on what  that is exactly.  But something about him felt like he was drawing him in, it wasn't _natural._ What is Kevin? He looked human and smelt like one. Percival have to ask Newt and Seraphina about it, maybe he's just over thinking it. But after what Seraphina said never know what could happen..... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy helping Kevin out :D  
> Also Kevin is something but what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival, Seraphina, and Newt investigate what Kevin is

" Well he's not a vampire, I seen him in daylight."

" Werewolf maybe?"

" No werewolves have a dog smell not like wet dog. But its still there

The three wondered what Kevin is no human has such a presence or lure like that.  It doesn't work on Newt but Seraphina and Percival felt _something_ on the kid. So far he doesn't know that he's hanging with vampires. There was a knock on their door, Newt got up to open it Kevin was here. That's right Credence was going to art showcase. " Hey is Credence ready?" He asked hair fixing his leather jacket, Newt called Credence to come out the basement. " Oh hey I got the tickets. I'll be back later bye." He said in a hurry both boys waving goodbye to them. The three watch them get on a motorcycle driving off.  The two vampires were thinking, Newt felt maybe they were over thinking it. " I got it lets follow them" Percival said snapping his fingers. " Absolutely not! I really don't think it's that serious Percy." he said.

" I wondered what do they do when we're not around?"

" What base you think their own. Honey you still haven't given Cre the _talk_ "

" I have to agree with Perry, what if he bites Kevin or scare him."

Newt folded his arms thinking about it, they had a point he guessed. " Alright **but** we keep are distance okay, I don't want to embarrass him." The two laughed heading outside. For vampires these two can act like children at times, and he likes that about them.  For the most part everything seemed normal, Credence and Kevin both faces a bit flushed but that's about it. After they followed them to the mall going to a clothing store. " They're heading our way we need to hide." Newt said and now they're in a dressing room. " This is pretty entertaining, I'm having fun." Seraphina said, it may her feel young again like a teenager being sneaky. " Me too, hey peanut want to do something extra fun since we're in here." Percival said eyeing Newt's neck. He shivered feeling the two looking at him fangs appearing a time and a place he guessed. " Okay make it quick and Miss Seraphina please be gentle....I my neck is sensitive." He said blushing hands gripping on Percy's shirt. Newt gasped feeling fangs on both sides of his neck, its his first time having two people bite him at once. " Newt you taste wonderful." Seraphina said kissing his neck and then healing the neck bite. Percival hummed agreeing as he licked the rest of the blood off Newt. After giving him a few minutes to relax and make sure no one is covered in red they left the room leaving the store. Not really caring if they could find the boys or not.

However they just saw Kevin no Credence with him going somewhere. The trio followed him making sure he doesn't see them. Kevin went through a back door meant for employees at the mall.  They stopped seeing he went into an empty storage room with a few men siting down. " Your late Kevin" A man with a bald head said standing up. " You got the kid with you?" The three eyes widen, really hoping they weren't talking about Credence. " You wouldn't be asking that would you. No he isn't here and actually wanted to tell you something......I quite! Go find some other vampire he's off limits." Kevin said arms folded, so he did know. That got the man angry he snapped his fingers getting the other three men to get him. Percival was about to step in but stopped. The four men were floating in the air now, Kevin just standing their causally with his hand raised up. " You stupid witch! You traitor!- Those vampires killed one of our own and you're helping them! **Your no witch you little shit!"** Kevin yawned not bothered by the man's words. Having enough he threw the man at the storage shelves. He walked over to them with a bored look on his face, " Come near me or him again you'll regret it.  See ya." Kevin mutter some words and the shelves started forming a cage trapping the men. Kevin turned around walking away leaving the room. Seraphina and Percival dropped down with Newt, they were on the ceiling hiding.

" Well I'll be damn....he's a witch." Percival said stunned.

" Looks like a strong one, and looks like their after vampires know. **I wonder why?"** Seraphina said glaring at Percival. Great looks like a war might be happing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual plot to this story :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival figure out if they should tell Credence what Kevin is

"You killed Grindelwald, he's was the only shifter left. Maybe you could explain that to him." Newt said during the car ride back home.  He bit his lip, very worried and hoping this wont get violent. " I killed the guy and he's still making hell for us." Percival said gripping the steering wheel, damn the shifter causing all this mess. " You shouldn't have killed him, He should have been on trial for his crimes. Now there's a witch hunt on vampires." Seraphina said crossing her arms  she knew something was going to happen. " Yeah a whole year and now they want to do something. Man for witches they sure are late to the news." Percival said with a bitter laugh." But what about the boys? Credence we should tell him. He should know." Newt said messing with his hands." I say don't but he's yours so you do what you think is best." Seraphina offered, Credence and Kevin are close.

When they got back to the house Seraphina went to her room to let Percival and Newt decided on telling Credence, if they tell him anything at all.  Newt and Percival waited for Credence t come home, they decided to ask him what he knows about Kevin. They heard a motorcycle approach their house, a few minutes after it drove off the door open Credence being very cheerful. " Hey your back how was the art show?" Newt asked  moving over so Credence can sit next to him. " Great! I got some ideas on what I want to make. I think I will enter my work in." He said crossing his arms proud that he's going to show others his art. " Really?  What made you decide that? The art or Kevin?" Percival asked placing his arm around Newt and also smirking seeing Credence cheeks appearing a pale pink. " I-I er...maybe." He said playing with his hair not making eye contact, " Aww Newt he's bashful." Newt playful punched Percival's leg, but he admit it was cute seeing Credence happy like this. " So Kevin learned anything new about him?" Newt asked hoping it doesn't sound to weird. Credence looked at him for a moment thinking.

"He's a witch." Credence said looking at them. "  Wait he told you that today?" Percival asked moving his arm off Newt. " No been told me. When I went to his house he showed me his magic stuff it was cool. Also he knows I'm a vampire....he didn't ask about you guys but I think he knows." Newt and Percival just looked at the boy mouth open. " Wow you guys are shocked, am I in trouble?" Know he was worried, are witches and vampires not suppose to be friends?

" Cre we gotta tell so something about Kevin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is shorter than usual


	8. not a chapter

I haven't updated this in a while, my focus has been on other things. I even made _another_ vampire au fic. That also has sequel (spin-off) only difference is the recent one is more just dabbles and one-shots. So I have so questions:

1\. Does anyone even like this sequel? ( The more I look at this story I feel like maybe it's not needed. Then again it focuses more on Credence)

2\. Should I just drop the  story? (this one)

3\. Leave it, I'll get back to updating, it may be a while

So yeah that's it thanks for understanding

 


End file.
